Just Might Make Me Believe
by kitten4979
Summary: Yet another response to a oneshot challenge on another site but this is a follow up my version of Have You Ever...? More Danny and Mary time!


Sometimes I wake up in a cold sweat. I'm terrified that this is all just a dream – that Danny never proposed, that he never came back from Iraq, that he doesn't really love me, that I am alone. But then I look at his mother's ring on my finger and my fears are soothed. I am calm again. I roll over in bed and gaze at his sleeping form as the sun begins rising in the desert. He looks so relaxed and peaceful. I reach out and stroke his cheek. He opens his eyes lazily and smiles at me.

"_Bad dream?"_

I give him a small smile and nod my head slightly.

"_Yea,"_ I whisper.

His smile grows wider as he reaches for me. Once I'm safely enveloped into his arms, he whispers into my ear.

"_I'm not going anywhere, Mary. I'm here. I love you. I'm never leaving you again. You're stuck with me until death do us part. I promise."_

I silently breathe in the faint mixture of his soap and cologne mixed in with my own scent on his bare chest. Though I don't say anything, I believe him. But I've dreamed of this for so long, sometimes I'm not sure if this real. Sensing my hesitation, Danny hugs me tighter and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes.

"_If I have to spend the rest of my life making up for the hurt and pain I have caused you, I will."_

I feel tears being to prickle when I finally lift my head to look him in the eye.

"_This is my insecurity I have to deal with, Danny. And I'm sorry if it's driving you crazy-"_

"_I caused your insecurity, Mary."_

I smile and put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"_Please just bear with me. That's all that I ask."_

Danny answers me by planting a kiss on my finger.

"_I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."_

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Pretty soon, things are starting to get hot and heavy in bed when the phone suddenly starts ringing. Danny groans as I roll off of him.

"_What time is it? And why would anyone be calling at this hour?"_

I glance at the clock.

"_It's seven in the morning and I'm betting it's either your father calling to wish you a happy birthday or Mike or Ed to confirm your eight fifteen tee time."_

Danny grimaces slightly. I'm not sure if it's because I just reminded him that it was birthday today or the fact that his father, best friend or boss is calling at this very moment, ruining his chance at early morning birthday sex. I kiss him on his pouting lips.

"_Don't worry – I'll make this up to you later today."_

Danny perks up slightly as I reach for the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Good morning, Mary! I didn't wake you, did I?"_

I laugh. It's Larry, just as I thought it would be. His morale revived, Danny sits up and starts kissing my neck.

"_No, we were up."_

"_Have you two thought about setting a date yet?"_

I force the grin to stay on my face. We're going to go through this routine again. I tense slightly as Danny starts to trail kisses across my shoulders.

"_No… not yet…"_

Larry has been more anxious for us to get married than I have – which is pretty impressive, since I've prayed for this to happen since fourth grade. But until I get my fears in check, I don't plan on walking down the aisle anytime soon and Danny knows that. Larry and all of our other friends, on the other hand, are not so understanding. I don't think a single day has gone by since we were engaged when I'm not asked when the wedding will be.

"_Well, I know you two will when you feel the time is right. Just don't make this old man wait too much longer, promise?"_

I chuckle quietly as Danny starts to kiss my neck again, sending chills down my spine.

"_I promise."_

"_Is my son awake?"_

"_He sure is. Let me grab him for you."_

"_Love you, Mary."_

"_Love you too, Larry."_

I pass the phone to Danny, giving him a fairly scornful frown for trying to distract me while I was on the phone with his father. He flashes me one of his charming boyish grins before kissing me on the lips and taking the receiver from my hand.

"_Morning, dad…"_

I quietly crawl out of bed and put on my robe. I tiptoe into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I decide it's time to start making breakfast now if Danny plans on making his tee time with Mike and Ed.

The coffee is churning and the bacon sizzling when Danny pads into the kitchen – unfortunately, now clad in a t-shirt – with the newspaper under his arm. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for the coffee.

"_Dad wants to know what time you want him to come over today," _he says as he takes a seat at the breakfast table.

We're throwing a small party today in honor of Danny's birthday. It's going to be nothing fancy – just a gathering of our closest friends and Larry. Delinda had offered to have Günter cater the occasion for me, but I gently yet firmly told her "no." This is going to be a simple cook out – not big birthday bash. Besides, I eat enough of Günter's cooking while I'm at work.

"_I think everyone plans on coming over around one or whenever they get off work."_

Danny nods as he sips his coffee. I feel his eyes on my back as I start making the pancakes. I finally turn to him questioningly.

"_You're beautiful, you know that?"_

I blush. I can't help it. Danny laughs at me.

"_I can't believe that I can still make you blush, Mary Connell. After all of these years…"_

I make a face at him and turn back to the pancakes. I have to admit it actually amazes me that he can still make me blush too. There's just something about his open adoration of me that makes me feel self-conscious. It's new territory for me. He's still the same old Danny I've loved since he kissed me behind the swings. I place his breakfast in front of him.

"_Just be sure that you are showered and ready before noon, ok?"_

There's a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. I know what that look is about.

"_Maybe,"_ I say as I turn to fix my own plate. _"Let's see how fast you can play golf."_

Danny's face breaks into a wide grin. I try to remember if he's always been this mischievous. He has. Not a lot has changed about Danny McCoy, though we've both grown up and matured… ok, at least I've matured…

I take a seat across from him and we enjoy the rest of our breakfast in a comfortable silence. He quietly reads the sports section as I read the life section. I love how natural this feels. I'm relishing in this cozy comfort when Danny abruptly puts his paper down and starts to clear the table. He gives me a quick peck on my cheek before putting the dishes in the sink and runs down the hall. I look up at the clock on the oven as I hear the shower start. Seven fifty five. I laugh to myself as I take a sip from my coffee and go back to reading the paper.

I'm going to marry that man.

I should have been on Martha Stewart's The Apprentice. I think I missed my calling to be a domestic diva like her. But I love my job as the hotel manager at the Montecito. I love meeting new people from different places. I've never left the state of Nevada, so their stories fascinate me and take me away to where they've been or where they're from. Then again, maybe I shouldn't be Martha's apprentice. I'm not so sure I'm really the Hollywood or New York type. When I was the special events coordinator, I dealt with enough celebrities to know that I don't ever want to be one.

I'm so engrossed in this thought as I prepare shrimp kebobs, hamburgers, bratwursts, and chicken wings for the grill that I don't even hear Danny open the door. I'm peeling potatoes in the sink when he comes up and kisses me on the nape of my neck. I turn around and kiss him on the lips. I feel his arm reach to lick the frosting off his cake on the counter. I swat his hand and I feel his smile on my lips. He pulls away and heads towards the shower again, shaking his head.

I decide to join him in the shower this time.

Hours later, everyone's bellies are full. Danny and Mike successfully grilled everything to perfection and didn't burn anything – food or building wise. I cherish the times we can all get together as a group and enjoy each other's company. Sam, Nessa, Delinda… these girls are like sisters to me. We're all here together, except Mitch is still missing.

Tired of waiting for him, we're sitting around the living room watching Danny open his presents. I look around the room and am filled with love. I watch Ed and Jillian on the couch, laughing and still in love despite all they have been through with Ed's career. Then there's Nessa and Sam on the loveseat stealing glances at their "secret" boyfriends Mike and Casey standing by the fireplace. Delinda brought her college sweetheart Derek, who happened to be in town for the weekend. Apparently, things have been getting serious with them again. Then there's Larry, snapping pictures furiously on his new digital camera. I sit on the arm of the chair Danny is sitting in and lightly caress his back with my fingertips.

"_A comb?"_

Danny looks incredulously at the little piece of black plastic as he takes it out of the box then he looks at Mike. Mike breaks from his conversation with Casey and looks at Danny.

"_Yes, Daniel McCoy. You are correct. That is a comb you have in your hand."_

Danny is rendered speechless as the rest of the room stifles their chuckles and giggles. Eventually, none of us can hold it in any longer and the room erupts with laughter – except for Danny. Once the laughter subsides, Mike explains.

"_Man, don't get me wrong. I dig your style. But can you please comb your hair every once in awhile?"_

Danny makes a mocked offended look and replies by flinging the comb across the room back to Mike who catches it clumsily – trying hard not to spill his beer.

"_Hey, at least I have hair, buddy."_

The room erupts in laughter again as Mike and Casey make their way towards Danny and scoot a rather large box towards us.

"_That was cold. I really shouldn't give you this now – your real birthday present – since you were just so mean. But… seeing that I'm only a twenty percent shareholder in this gift – I will let you have it. Happy birthday, Danny. This is mostly from me, Nessa, Sam and Mitch – who apparently is stuck at work, holding down the fort since we're all here and he still isn't. Everyone from the casino chipped in what they could too."_

Dying of curiosity, Danny rips off the bows and ribbons and tears open the wrapping paper to reveal a new Weber Summit Platinum D6 stainless steel grill.

"_SWEET!"_

Danny is practically drooling over this present. I know he's wishing he had gotten to open this present before grilling outside today. I take a look around at all of Danny's presents so far and there quite a few extravagant ones. Lying on the coffee table is a certificate for a fifty minute couples massage session at the Bellagio from Delinda and Derek, along with Casey's note authorizing an extra two weeks of vacation for both of us – paid – which could be used at any time. But, up until now, Ed and Jillian's present had been the one to top – a new 17-inch MacBook Pro.

Snapping me back to reality, Larry clears his throat, also stopping Danny and Mike from tearing open the box and commencing more grilling. Larry now has center stage in my little duplex, standing in front of the fireplace.

"_I want to thank all of you for coming here tonight. I thank God everyday that Danny has survived yet another year."_

We all chuckle at this, but we all know how lucky we are to have Danny here with us tonight. Between going overseas to Iraq and how his job at the Montecito sometimes puts his life in danger, I also thank God for every moment I have with him. Larry takes a sip from his beer before continuing.

"_Now, believe me, son, when I tell you that I bought you a birthday present. Unfortunately, I just couldn't physically bring it with me this evening. But if you don't mind firing up that Mac, you can see pictures of it."_

The rest of the room is now staring at us as Larry continues to nervously sip his beer. Danny reaches for the laptop and starts it up. We're all on the edge of our seats as it completes its startup. He goes directly to the pictures and I nearly fall off the arm of the chair. Danny and I snap our heads back up at Larry.

"_A house?" _we say in perfect unison.

Larry fidgets with his bottle.

"_Larry,"_ I choke out. _"Did you buy him a house?"_

He finishes the rest of his beer.

"_No."_

I let out a sigh of relief.

"_I bought you both a house."_

I think I'm going to pass out. I can't breathe. I can't believe that this is happening. Why is the room so silent? Why are they all grinning like Cheshire cats?

"_Did you all know about this?"_

Sam rolls her eyes at me.

"_Duh."_

Now all of the presents make sense to me as Danny continues to click through the pictures flabbergasted. The grill for the backyard… the two weeks off paid to move everything from my duplex and Danny's apartment he's never at… the massages for after we move everything and get settled in...

"_So can we all go see it now or not?" _Sam asks impatiently, poking my leg.

I look at her dumbfounded. She rolls her eyes again and grabs my arm. She drags me of the chair and towards the front door. I don't even notice if anyone is following us. I'm vaguely aware of someone depositing me into Danny's Camaro and following Larry's truck. We weave through Las Vegas traffic, the air cooling quickly as the sun begins to set behind the mountains. We drive for what feels like an eternity when we finally stop. I feel tears well as we pull up to the most gorgeous house I've ever seen.

"_This is it," _Larry says proudly, gesturing to the house as we all crawl out of our automobiles.

He hands his son the keys to the front door and Danny, Mike, Sam and Nessa run for it, anxious to see the interior of the house. Casey, Delinda and Derek hang back a little bit, but I nod for them to go inside. Ed, Jillian, Larry, and I stand on the driveway.

"_It's beautiful, Larry," _I manage to whisper. _"Thank you."_

Larry nods and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before we head inside. Larry happily gives all of us the grand tour. I'm speechless the entire time. Danny squeezes my hand at every room we enter. I know he loves it as much as I do. When we reach the large kitchen, I notice Danny's birthday cake sitting on the counter. I wonder who had thought to grab it in our mad rush for the door.

"_What do you think?" _Danny asks me.

I gaze into his eyes, surrounded by most of our closest friends and family and tell him exactly how I feel. I now realize that though my past, Danny, our past, or I may not be perfect – this was perfect.

"_Let's get married."_

Danny laughs a little as I wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands around my waist and looks around the room cautiously.

"_We are, Mary. Just name a time and place."_

I kiss him.

"_Right here, right now."_

---

The house:

http/ 


End file.
